For power tools and hand tools used in construction at high elevation, tool operators often fasten or tether a safety lanyard or hook to the tool to protect the tool, as well as those working at lower levels, in the event the tool is dropped. Without a tether connection, the drop often damages the tool even without direct impact with the ground, as the kinetic energy of the tool is transferred to the tool housing. However, many conventional tools do not provide adequate locations to attach a lanyard, and the user is forced to hook the lanyard directly to, for example, the tool handle. Furthermore, a lanyard suitable for a small tool might not have sufficient strength to handle the weight of a heavier and bulkier tool. In the event of a fall, even without impact with the ground, the energy from the fall often damages the internal components of the tool. What is desired is to provide a connectivity mechanism on the tool itself that would encompass the energy-absorbing characteristics needed to protect the tool.